The Erotic Ambassadors Decision
by McKenzie rox
Summary: So Ollie got a bit bored of most country's and decided to take up his title of erotic ambassador and go to the one person he knew would share his feelings of boredom. Arthur. Englandcest. Rated M for sexual themes.


Okay I got bored e - e I whipped this up in a moment of boredom and I think I just adore englandcest. My apologies if I offend or upset anyone.

Oliver kicked his feet lightly, seated comfortably in Arthur's favorite chair "So, do you agree, poppet?"  
Arthur gave a chocked noise in the back of his throat "Excuse me?!"  
Oliver smiled around a cup of tea and repeated himself "Well, seeing as how we are both the erotic ambassadors I have a proposition for yo-"  
"No, I understand well enough, but what the bloody hell Oliver?! Can't you take care of yourself?!"  
Oliver pouted "It seems that I've gotten a bit bored with the 2p's. They're all for violence, and don't get me wrong I do adore a bit of violence, but they're not really... Fun after a while. So I came down to your side of things, I played around a bit here and I found myself bored again. So, I don't see why both the erotic ambassadors can't help each other out a bit. And it's not like you're not getting anything from this, I'm letting you penetrate. And I'm playing with you quite a bit, honestly you'd think you have a problem with me."  
Oliver huffed and Arthur raised a brow "Oh I wonder why. It couldn't possibly be because I walked in on ALFRED SUCKING YOUR BLOODY COCK." he raised his voice for emphasis, keeping the tone calm and steady the whole time.  
Oliver pouted "He was being a wimp. No fun at all, that one. Said you'd not forgive him if he did me. Gosh your country's are boring. You caught me and Francis, and that was plenty hilarious. Your face was simply marvelous~ you were horrified~ think a bit of cum got you in the chee-"  
"OLIVER!" Arthur's look of horror, stained red with a blush now, remained "Yes I was horrified, and yes you did get my bloody cheek! Francis seemed able to help you enough, god knows the wanker fucks with me enough he should enjoy a more sexual England."  
Oliver pouted sliding over to Arthur biting his hand lightly "Bad. Cursing is bad, Arthur."  
Arthur glared at Oliver who still had his hand in his mouth, jerking said limb away "Oh do come off it, Oliver. Now give me one good reason to agree to this. I have enough willing participants to take care of my appetite, and you're just bored. You'll return and have fun with yours either way."  
Oliver huffed and crossed his arms "I'll leak the footage if you don't."  
Arthur stiffened "Footage?"  
Oliver smirked "Oh yes, you don't think I'm a moron do you? I've got you bent over plenty of chairs, table, spikes, railings, desks, the list goes on~ along with you shoving people and bonking them until they're in tears~ I think Francis will like that little gift~ he'll have video of you molesting, and being molested, quite enough to occupy him for weeks~"  
Arthur's face paled "Why the hell do you have that?!"  
The smirk turned childish and he nipped Arthur's hand again in punishment "Because, frankly my dear, us 2p's have a kink of watching our nicer counterparts shagging each other like animals~"  
The two stared, Oliver giggled at Arthur, frozen in shock looking paler by the second, "Surely you bluff!"  
"Oh no~ we share videos like this all the time in my world~ dearest Matthew is quite the porn star~ and after going over your work I'd like to feel your mouth around me, I'd like to see you beg for me, cry. I'd like to see you fight tears as I plunge into you, too pleasured to even care about who it is. If like to hear you scream my name, feel claw marks on my back that will scar over, and god I would love to see that cute little arse of yours filled to the brim with icing, and I'd clean it out, can't waste a drop of it, and use it as my own personal lube. Oh you'd taste like icing for days, and I'd come back each and every day until the taste was gone, and the moment it was gone I'd move around, covering your willy in my icing, sucking every bit of it off, I'd like to eat you as if you were my own little cupcake, Arthur."  
Arthur gaped at Oliver, the pink version of him crawling over him as he described, hovering over Arthur's face now, eyes lidded and cloudy. Arthur closed his mouth and gulped loudly "But I- I'm penetrating."  
Oliver let his lips form a smirk, practically purring out "Oh but not forever, love~ how unfair for you to top me forever~ the moment I top you, I will fill you with icing~ so how about it, huh? Do you agree to become my own personal sex toy, dearest? I treat my toys wonderfully~" Oliver licked at Arthur's Adam's apple, punctuating wonderfully, and Arthur's will weakened. He gave a groan and flipped them over shoving Oliver down.  
"Oh no, I refuse that, poppet. You'll be /my/ sex toy. I'll use and abuse this little body to my content, I'll fill you up day after day, I'll fill your every fantasy. You seem to have forgotten who I am. I am Britain, I will not submit. Not to you, anyways. I will cover you in jams, make a day of you, decorate you so pretty to match your lovely hair," he ran a hand through Oliver's hair smirking as he lowered closer to his skin hovering over it, before pulling back up, giving his chin a light kiss before continuing "I'll trace each and every state, I'll suck Cornwall until I have rainy seasons for months. I'll push so far into Devon that you're just a quivering mass, and then I'll release you. Make you beg and plead for me to continue. Make you pleasure me first. And if you don't satisfy my every whim I won't. I will chain you to my bed, by both hands so you can't wank, and I will pleasure myself over you. Then I will leave you and go get Francis, and have him plunge into me, and rub my walls raw with his prick, right in front you. I will make you curse so loud bloody Allen will hear it. Your Francois will shudder from your screams. Oliver, I've got many plans for that cute little arse of yours. But the question is love..." His voice had grown more and more excited as he spoke, and he'd moved closer unintentionally, but he paused eying him and stroked his cheek, looking up almost boredly, and finished "Are you ready for the erotic ambassador?"  
Oliver shook under Arthur in a mix of arousal and excitement "Oh god yes, we will see who wins in the battle, my dearest, the first or the second. Play with me all you want, my body is yours to toy with, for now. But just you wait, I will turn the tables love, you will be under me, and you will be in tears with me, as all are. Just ask Allen, or Matt, or Francois, or any of them. You will be useless, a simple puddle under me, taking me in so excitedly. Oh Arthur you'll love it and scream for me, I can't wait to hear your voice, loud and thick. With your cockney accent, it's my favorite~ I would hear it love any time I pleased, interrupt one of your meetings and shag you right there on the table~ let them see you first hand, as you moan to my punishments, I'll shut that filthy mouth kof yours, always cursing~"  
Arthur smirked and grinded down on Oliver "Oh I'm sure I'll love it~ but for now I'm going to enjoy your slutty little arse, fuck you until you're screaming curses, then continue on-"  
Francois paused the DVD that America brought over and leaned back in his seat. He turned his head to look up at Allen "... What am I watching, putain?"  
Allen smirked "Ollie whoring it up. I think the bitch needs a lesson. Called us boring, and went to 1p for fun. Well ain't that just rude. Aught'a teach the punk we're the fun ones."  
Francois stared at Allen before giving a small smirk and nodded "Oui. Mon petite angletere seems to have forgotten who is the better France. Et, which side is better." He stood up "Then lets go pay him a visit. Reteach the little enculé."  
He turned walking to the door, Allen grinning widely bat swung over his shoulder "Fuck yeah!" And ran after Francois with a bark of laughter, ready to 'punish' the 2p's erotic ambassador themselves.

Might do a smut about that later. Sorry if I dissapointed you with the ending, but yeah. So I'm done for now. I'm thinking of doing some FraScot next. Or ScotEng. I like the ship but my Scotland muse hates England EveryoneHatesEnglandAha. So I might not do one but I need to work on my Scottish accent and these help with accent and getting into character, so I use writing to do that, and so you may very well soon have your very own Scotland story from me. Again send requests if you want them o u o. Sorry about the delay in my stories. I'm finishing up the EngMano soon. Last chapter coming out, and I'm going to try to do the franada again. I messed it up and bleh. But yeah, okay, bye love you mon amour~


End file.
